<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The visit to the fair by Deirana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437479">The visit to the fair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deirana/pseuds/Deirana'>Deirana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Ablenkungsgeschichten" [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fair, Horror, curse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deirana/pseuds/Deirana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four friends go to the fair and look forward to a fun afternoon. But then the harmless visit to the fair turns into a nightmare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sarah &amp; Rebecca &amp; Anna &amp; Erica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Ablenkungsgeschichten" [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764829</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The visit to the fair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is one of my "corona stories," or distraction stories. These stories have nothing to do with the virus. It doesn't happen in the stories. But that's why I called this series because, in the time when Life had gone down more or less everywhere because of Corona, I was distracted by writing and some stories came out.<br/>I published the stories in FF.de in German under my name "Deira". Here at AO3 I have summarized them as a series.</p><p>These are more or less creepy horror stories. Some are really evil, others rather harmless. I wish you a lot of fun reading.<br/>This one is creepy. But not too much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weather was nice when the four friends Sarah, Rebecca, Anna and Erika made their way to the unscheduled fair.</p><p>Normally, this festival took place twice a year, in spring and autumn. This year was an exception, as the municipality celebrated its 1000th anniversary, although it was historically disputed whether the first house of the municipality had actually been built in 1020.</p><p>But this year the name of the place, which was the main town of this municipality, which consisted of several villages, was mentioned for the first time in a document. </p><p>Unfortunately, it was mentioned that some houses were burned down during a war, the village had been on the side of the losers at that time.</p><p>But the people, or rather their descendants, had had 1000 years to digest this defeat, and now they were proud to celebrate an anniversary. The occasion didn't really matter.</p><p>The four women, aged between 25 and 29, were looking forward to a fun afternoon and evening at the fairgrounds. You would use the few rides, maybe go to the marquee and work your way through the various food stalls. </p><p>Maybe they would shoot for roses, because they were all single and there was no friend who would do this for them.</p><p>But they didn't do much for it. The roses they could shoot themselves and they were quite satisfied with their single existence at the moment.</p><p>Not long after, they reached the fairground.</p><p>If there was usually only a children's carousel, a car scooter and a few stalls, something had been come up for the thousandth anniversary.</p><p>A large marquee stood on the festival site and there was even a Ferris wheel. It wasn't very high, but it probably still offered a good view of the surroundings.</p><p>Next to it was a car scooter and there was even a ghost train and a chain carousel. </p><p>Two children's carousels were available for the younger guests.</p><p>"Look, you can shoot flowers over there. And fishing for ducks next to it," Rebecca exclaimed, smiling enthusiastically. "As a child, I always liked to fish ducks. I've always done that with my grandpa. He went to the fair with me."</p><p>"I used to like to fish them," Anna replied, and was already approaching the fishing line.</p><p>"Please five ducks," she said to the showman, who, after paying, handed her a fishing rod and a basket to collect the ducks.</p><p>One by one, five yellow ducks ended up in her basket and her friends took them out to look for the score. </p><p>"That's enough for a small ball or a neon plastic bracelet," Erika said, and Anna opted for a red bracelet.</p><p>She swiped it over. "That's what I wore the last time I was a little girl. But somehow cute. That's where beautiful memories come to life."</p><p>Her friends nodded approvingly, while Erika pointed to the ghost train. "I think I'll go along with it. Who wants to?"</p><p>But Anna shook her head. "I think I'm eating an ice cream first. Do you calmly go into the ghost train."</p><p>"I've been riding the Ferris wheel for so long," Said Rebecca, and Sarah concluded that her last ride on the scooter was far too long ago.</p><p>Anna, on the other hand, went to the ice stall and bought an ice cream there. A friendly saleswoman handed it to her, but then looked at her thoughtfully.</p><p>"I'm worried. Do you know that this is not an ordinary funfair?"</p><p>Anna looked at the older woman inquiringly. "What do you mean by that? No ordinary fairs? It is unscheduled and larger than usual."</p><p>The woman nodded. "Yes, out of schedule. The ghost train, the car scooter and the Ferris wheel are... different from other rides. Every now and then something happens, especially when young women are travelling alone with it. This is related to the old curse. The owner, who once owned the rides, locked his daughters at home. So they cursed him, with the help of an old fairy-tale. She haslong since ceased to live. She cursed her father because he forbade his daughters every pleasure and they were never allowed to go anywhere alone. In business, he had no problem welcoming single women as guests on his devices. He didn't bother him that they were travelling alone while he forbade the daughters. So they cursed him and his rides. He should also never have more pleasure if single young women used his rides. They would disappear and that would talk around...."</p><p>Anna found the story exciting, but didn't believe in it. Just a scary tale. "And, did it work?"</p><p>The woman shrugged. "Yes, occasionally. When they were young, their father had always frightened them with an evil man who would bring evil children who would not listen to their father. Sometimes he was seen in the rides. Especially when a young woman was driving alone with one of the rides and no one else was in the car. When they are on the road to several, nothing happens. That's why it's better to stay with your girlfriends when they're using a device."</p><p>The woman broke off the conversation as a customer approached the ice cream stand with her two children and ordered an ice cream for herself and her offspring.</p><p>Anna, on the other hand, sat on a bench next to the ice cream stand and ate her really delicious ice cream.</p><p>Erika, meanwhile, got into a ghost train car and she quickly folded down the handle when another woman next to her tried to squeeze herself. She preferred to drive alone and before the other woman could say anything, the car was already moving.</p><p>At the same time, Rebecca climbed a Ferris wheel gondola. She was glad that she had caught a gondola for herself. The Ferris wheel was not fully occupied, except for her sat, distributed in the other gondolas, two snuggling couples, a pensioner couple and three girls, apparently girlfriends, who had also taken it to the fair for a girls' evening. A couple with two children joined the gondola that followed her.</p><p>The Ferris wheel started moving and Rebecca waved to Anna, who was sitting at the bottom of the ice stand. But unfortunately the other did not look up and therefore did not wave back.</p><p>The car scooter was much better visited than the Ferris wheel. All the cars were occupied by at least two people and yet Sarah managed to catch a car on her own.</p><p>She threw in her driving chip and the signal sounded for the start of the next ride. She stepped on the pedal and the car started moving. Almost immediately she was rammed by a teenage couple and both seemed quite funny. But she wasn't annoyed. Instead, she turned her car and went hunting for the two of them to ram them as well.</p><p>She had done this the last time she was almost a teenager herself. And she still enjoyed it. </p><p>She had almost caught up with the young couple when suddenly a hand was placed on her arm. An eerie hooded figure sat next to her and at one time she became ice cold....</p><p>Anna had eaten her ice cream by now when she heard a scream. She got up and saw a crowd running together at the car scooter.</p><p>"The young woman has suddenly disappeared. She became transparent and disappeared," a woman shouted, terrified, and ran away. </p><p>Also some other guests left the car scooter and ran away while the old lady from the ice stand tapped Anna on the shoulder.</p><p>"Look, I told them. Hopefully the disappearance isnot her friend."</p><p>Anna rushed to the car scooter and looked out for Sarah, but there was nothing from her, while a man next to her apparently phoned the police and yelled into his mobile phone.</p><p>Rebecca enjoyed the ride on the Ferris wheel. The view was breathtaking and she could see all the way to the next village. In the next gondola sat a couple with two children of primary school age and the two children, a girl and a boy, cheerfully waved to her. Rebecca waved back when the children suddenly screamed in horror.</p><p>"Mom, the bogeyman!" the girl shouted, clinging to her mother, who also screamed.</p><p>Rebecca, on the other hand, was driving around in horror when a hand reached for her arm. Next to her sat an eerie figure wrapped in a hooded coat....</p><p>Anna saw that the Ferris wheel was now also abandoned by some passengers. </p><p>There were screams from there, too, and she heard that another young woman had disappeared after a "buh man" appeared in her gondola.</p><p>This statement seemed a little silly to Anna, but nevertheless a shiver crept over her back. This was reinforced when she saw that Rebecca was not one of the passengers who left the Ferris wheel. There was still nothing to see of Sarah. </p><p>Gradually, she became eerie and rushed to the ghost train. She hoped to find the missing girlfriends there. Perhaps they hadn't even started their journeys and had instead gone to the ghost train to wait for Erika.</p><p>But before the ghost train, she didn't meet Rebecca and Sarah either.</p><p>Erika was a little bored while driving in the ghost train. She had this kind of ride kind of creepy in mind. However, she had only been nine years old on her last trip. Maybe it was because she couldn't grumble as much as she did then.</p><p>Now they drove past a plastic skeleton, which apparently already fell apart, because one arm lay on the ground and next to it stood a ghost, whose white cloth already had some holes.</p><p>All in all, this ghost train had already experienced better times and Erika quietly hoped that the operator would be able to carry out the necessary repair work, as she would have been sorry if he had to close the train.</p><p>She shrugged in horror as a hand reached for her arm, and then, as she looked to the side, she saw a figure wrapped in a cape, and she cried out the moment the car reached the end of the path through the ghost train and drove back outside.</p><p>This time, in addition to other witnesses, Anna watched her friend disappear without a trace and she also saw the strange figure next to her.</p><p>Anna screamed and wanted to rush towards the car, although she would have preferred to run away. But maybe she could still help her friend....</p><p>She screamed again and sat down on her living room sofa. Confused, she looked around. Hadn't she just been to the fair?</p><p>Her heart seemed to race, but gradually she calmed down. She looked at the clock. Immediately her friends would come to pick her up for the joint visit to the fair. Luckily, it turned out to be a nightmare and she wondered why she dreamed such a nonsense together.</p><p>Anna thought she would tell the others about her dream. Then they would all laugh heartily about it.</p><p>But then her gaze fell on her wrist and her heart began to race again. She wore the neon red plastic bracelet that she had won in her dream of duck fishing... </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>End</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>